


Illicit Bonds

by hopeassassin



Series: 1 Sentence [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bond Development, Drabble Collection, F/M, Kinks, Not Chronologically Ordered, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeassassin/pseuds/hopeassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he enters her, he rids her of both her virginity (and his own) and the air in her lungs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illicit Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING** for entirely smut-based drabbles. ~~Or at least intended as such.~~ Language and adult situations galore!
> 
> The original file for this has been on my hard-drive for almost a year now. It went through so many revisions I’m not even sure how good a read it is anymore, but hopefully it will make for a worthwhile distraction until I get my serious projects underway.
> 
> Some ideas are, naturally, stronger and better than others.

**#1: Air.**

 

The first time he enters her, he rids her of both her virginity (and his own) and the air in her lungs.

 

;

 

**#2: Apples.**

 

If apples from the tree of knowledge were the forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden, to Satsuki his kisses and touches are definitely the forbidden fruit in the garden of her still blooming sexuality.

 

She never once thought as much about a guy in that way before she got together with Dai-chan, and ever after he started giving her those looks, those comments and those illicit caresses, she knew she had already bitten into the forbidden apple. She knew there was no going back to the clueless little girl she used to be anymore.

 

Not that she wanted to go back to it anyway; it didn’t particularly matter to her if she was drenched in proverbial sin or whatever—the taste of that fruit was the most delicious delicacy in the entire universe, as far as she was concerned.

 

;

 

**#3: Beginning.**

 

If asked when they stopped being normal friends and began being lovers, Daiki would be hard pressed to answer. Considering their long history together—and the slightly blurry transition from being friends to being something more—his incapability of pinpointing a specific moment in time was unsurprising.

 

A moment he can definitely point out as one of their solid beginnings, though, is the first time she is sitting in front of him, legs spread wide, face flushed sexily, breath coming out in short puffs, finely filed fingernails digging in a bittersweet fashion into the flesh of his shoulders where she held onto him for support while he pushed a pair of deft fingers in and out of her at a frenzied pace.

 

That mental picture is definitely one of their more memorable beginnings, and he will treasure it till his dying breath.

 

;

 

**#4: Bugs.**

 

It bugs Daiki infinitely when morons hit on his girl when they are out on a date together.

 

What’s worse is that his emotions are so tempestuous most of the time he ends up being unable to rein them in, and he acts much too rough with her when people bug him.

 

More often than not his love borders on bruising when he presses her against the wall of the public bathroom, or pushes her up against the bark of a tree trunk in the depths of the park, and takes her right then and there – quickly, ardently, possessively, reclaiming her as his own so that she will never forget whom she belongs to.

 

(What he doesn’t know is that Satsuki is well aware why he has those episodes and she doesn’t mind his rough play too much—in fact, she enjoys the diversity it brings to their intimate life.)

 

;

 

**#5: Coffee.**

 

He doesn’t get what she likes about coffee—it’s bitter, nasty and something only grown-ups could savour with a straight face.

 

Once, he shared his point of view on the matter with her, and she laughed.

 

She laughed for a really long time, before telling him that his logic was completely warped, and that if he could seriously think of himself as a kid after all the kinky things he’d done to her, then she’d be quite impressed with his views on adulthood.

 

Her comment makes him give her a most wolfish grin and consider perhaps giving coffee another chance to appeal to him.

 

(She potentiates it, by pouring so much milk and sugar into the beverage that he doesn’t feel like scoffing at the mug just from the scent of it anymore).

 

;

 

**#6: Dark.**

 

Their skin complexions are very different, and he has never really given much of a damn about it since it doesn’t matter at all to him.

 

However, when they are in bed, limbs tangled together, lips melding and hands wandering, he finds himself often fascinated how stark a contrast his dark skin makes against her porcelain white one. Her complexion is so much different than his it’s impossibly easy to tell where she ends and he begins, despite how intimately entangled they are.

 

He finds this peculiarity about them particularly arousing while he marvels the way her creamy white flesh takes in all of him when he pushes into her core, coming out briefly, his length covered with her thick essence, before he buries himself hilt-deep inside her again.

 

;

 

**#7: Despair.**

 

Despair, Daiki _knows_ , is the word that best describes a certain kind of situation.

 

Being swamped with work, but not at all focusing on that because his fiancée keeps texting him every other minute with more and more seductive messages, telling him what she wants him to do this or that, to do _her_ , _right now_.

 

All those messages culminating in the most nosebleed-inducing picture of her he has ever feasted his eyes upon attached to the last message.

 

_Yearning_ to race home and make all her dirty fantasies come true, but being unable to do so because he needs to finish fucking _work…_!

That, Aomine Daiki can tell anyone interested, is the true meaning of _utter despair_.

 

;

 

**#8: Doors.**

 

Ever since that one time when Mrs Momoi barged into her daughter’s room to find Daiki with his hand in Satsuki’s panties, the two adolescents learnt their lesson.

 

Ever since then, they always checked if they had locked all doors, closed all windows and eliminated any other means of interruption before they start getting busy with each other.

 

Taking care of the mess (and bitter disappointment) of being walked in on and (even worse!) stopped in the height of their fun is something they would rather not have to deal with again after that first disaster with Satsuki’s mom.

 

;

 

**#9: Drink.**

 

He has always had a rather appreciative view of her body, even while they were still friends.

 

But the way he looks at her the first time she sheds all her clothing in front of him is inexplicable.

 

The way he drinks in every twist and curve of her body, eyes caressing every bit of her with such reverent adoration it makes her cheeks heat up in nervousness and excitement – she knows she will never get enough of this feeling.

 

She hopes he doesn’t ever grow tired of her, because she knows she sure as hell will never tire of him.

 

;

 

**#10: Duty.**

 

Duty is something Daiki dislikes with great intensity from the first moment it is introduced to him as a concept back in his childhood, when his first duties are handed to him.

 

His hatred for the word and all it stands for doesn’t change the older he gets, and instead only intensifies. He loathes with a passion he can’t describe all the work and duties people push onto him at school, and he hates the duties his job entails even more.

 

There is, however, an exception to his rule.

 

The only duty he will never dislike is the one he has as a husband to his amazing wife – he fulfils it gladly, however many times he must, feeling a better man for it once he has the pink-haired miracle asleep (spent and content) in his arms.

 

;

 

**#11: Earth.**

 

There are few instances in Satsuki’s life that she’s been so embarrassed she wished the earth would open up and swallow her whole, delivering her from having to live with the shame of the moment.

 

The most recent of those moments was the morning after one of her stays over at Dai-chan’s.

 

It had seemed to her as a perfectly normal morning to her, until Kagami glared at her from across the kitchen table with a ferocity she couldn’t place. Her confusion was cleared when the crimson-haired man asked her waspishly to tone down her late night wanton screaming if she planned on making a habit out of her visits to the apartment he, Aomine and Kuroko shared.

 

Kagami hadn’t slept a wink of sleep because of her vociferousness, and, _really_ , the dumbass couldn’t seriously be _that_ good in bed, so knock it off already!

 

By the time Kagami was done ranting whilst shovelling his breakfast in his mouth, Satsuki’s face colour rivalled the redness of Taiga’s hair.

 

Instead of feeling guilty or repentant for having put her in this predicament, Daiki was about to suffocate from laughing too hard.

 

;

 

**#12: End.**

 

When he walks in on her pleasuring herself, even in her lust-ridden state of mind she’s pretty sure this is the end.

 

The end of their friendship. The end of her capability of looking at him in the eye. The end of her dignity in his presence. The end of many, many things.

 

She hates herself because even though the situation throws her into the most trying mental turmoil—how could she be so careless as to get caught by _him_ , of all people—her loins traitorously burn harder with the desire to be brought to a climax, willing her fingers to keep moving despite her will.

 

Instead of that encounter being the end of all the things she had believed it would be, it winds up being the end of something else entirely—largely thanks to Daiki’s husky whisper in her ear while he leaned over her shoulder from the seat he’d taken right behind her, asking her in a breathless chuckle if it was all right if he lent her a hand.

 

It was on that day that her unrequited lustful fancy ended.

 

She knew it did the moment her back arched as she pushed her sex into his hand, causing her ass to brush against his stirring erection.

 

;

 

**#13: Fall.**

 

Dai-chan is not a gentleman.

 

In fact, he’s so far from being a gentleman, even to her (his girlfriend), that most people probably wouldn’t believe her.

 

Dai-chan is the kind of guy who wouldn’t break her fall even if he saw her tripping.

 

Actually, he’s the kind of guy who would stand and laugh – laugh until there were tears in his eyes – after she fell on her ass and made a spectacle of herself.

 

Strangely enough, though, that’s fine with Satsuki. It’s fine with her that he’s like that, because even after she makes a complete fool of herself and her face is flushed with humiliation after she has fallen in the middle of the street, he will give her his hand.

 

He will reach out to her and help her to her feet, not caring the least about the curious, sometimes mocking, stares of strangers around them.

 

He’ll tug on her arm just a bit too strongly, so instead of upright she will end up in his embrace.

 

Then he’ll whisper, just loud enough for only her to hear, with his lips on her ear, that she had given him a great laugh but she ought to watch where she is going.

 

Dai-chan is not a gentleman by any means.

 

He will never break her fall, but that’s quite all right.

 

There wasn’t a force in existence that could’ve stopped her from falling for him anyway.

 

;

 

**#14: Fire.**

 

The first time she kisses him, she warns him that it’s just for practice.

 

She doesn’t want Tetsu-kun to know how clueless she is when it comes to these things, and she plans to surprise him with how good she is.

 

She asks Daiki to cooperate, because he’s Tetsu-kun’s friend, but mostly because he owes her at least this much in return for all the times she’s put up with _his_ selfishness.

 

She asks him because there’s no one else she can ask such a thing.

 

The Touou ace doesn’t look very enthusiastic, but mutely agrees to her wilful demands.

 

She moves in front of his seated form on the bench, bending slightly to press a short, quick kiss against his lips. It feels like it’s over before it even started, but the heat of his breath on her face assures her it did.

 

It’s supposed to be just practice, so she doesn’t understand why she wants to lean in again afterwards. She doesn’t get why she keeps kissing him with those naïve, light kisses until her heart is pounding so loudly in her ribcage that it’s about to pop out of her chest.

 

She can’t fathom what this force is that is drawing her to him, this unique kind of gravity, pulling her toward him again and again, wiping out every rational thought from her mind.

 

What she knows for sure is that she has unwittingly reached out to play with a fire she isn’t supposed to tamper with. She only finds out she has upon witnessing the burning embers in his eyes as he reaches a hand up to cradle her face.

 

The fire burning in his gaze torches her senses, along with her reason, as she parts her lips to allow his tongue in her mouth.

 

;

 

**#15: Flexible.**

 

When they first start dating and having sex, frankly, he’s a bit worried.

 

Of course he’d be worried. It’s very clear to him which one of them is the one with the greater libido and, also, he’s a bit unnerved by how he can’t seem to get enough of her, no matter how many times they do it.

 

Most times, instead of feeling sated, he ends up feeling more and more tempted to ravage her again.

 

This leads him to feeling insecure at times, wondering if Satsuki will think less of him if he starts giving in too much to his desires.

 

When she points out to him that he’s being weird and that he needs to tell her what he wants if there is to be any real communication between them, he discovers much to his mirth (and pleasure, in more ways than one) that even though Satsuki doesn’t sport a mind as hormone-driven as his, she is quite flexible.

 

She’s willing to make a lot of minor compromises just for the sake of making him happy (which includes a lot of unconventional places for them to express their feelings for each other).

 

;

 

**#16: Flying.**

 

She’s heard some girls talk about it, which is how she knows that these things—obviously—do happen.

 

That there are guys who either don’t care enough or simply can’t get their girlfriends to reach their climax during sex.

 

It’s a topic completely foreign to Satsuki, though.

 

Even when they were young and inexperienced, Daiki never had trouble making her come, although it took him some time to experiment with all the various ways he could accomplish that.

 

Every time his deft fingers, nimble tongue or thick shaft bring her to that ever-sought peak, he makes her feel like she’s flying, with the way her whole body tingles and soars with ecstasy.

 

;

 

**#17: Food.**

 

The first time he tells her he’s going to ‘eat her up’ with a wide, impish grin, she thinks it’s a figure of speech and giggles cutely.

 

That same evening, when they’re in his room and she’s on her back on his bed, he starts trailing kisses down her body and before she can object to what’s going on, she can feel his swift tongue swiping at the most sensitive part of her.

 

He’s lavishing her with attention—probing, caressing, kissing, sucking—and it’s not long before her mind is completely blown away.

 

Ever after that, whenever he whispers huskily in her ear that he’s going to feast on her, or that he can’t wait to have her as dessert, she blushes a deep crimson colour, recalling that very first experience.

 

Whenever he says something like that to her, her heart infallibly starts hammering loudly in her chest in eagerness for them to finally get to the part of their evening when they’re alone together.

 

;

 

**#18: Foot.**

 

Despite his penchant for roughhousing, Daiki has some adorable and heart-warming traits, too.

 

For example, every time they are in bed and he lifts her leg to put it over his shoulder—to get better depth and angle for his thrusts—he never fails to press a quick kiss to her foot.

 

At first, it’s something she doesn’t even pay much attention to, being caught in the heat of the moment.

 

But the more often it happens, the more impossible it becomes for her not to notice his evanescent moment of tenderness while he manoeuvres her limb out of his way.

 

She always feels a rush of heat to her cheeks at how sexy that makes her feel, how desired, and how much more she wants him buried deep inside of her with the way he’s looking at her right then.

 

;

 

**#19: Grave.**

 

There is no graver predicament for a man (especially if that man is Aomine Daiki) than getting his groove on, working his lover up as well, having her panting on her back with her legs spread for him, magenta eyes glazed over with lust…

 

Only to realize, after reaching into the drawer, that they were out of condoms.

 

Seeing the desire in Satsuki’s eyes get replaced with exasperation as she points him towards the door, telling him that he is either getting new ones, or he isn’t getting any from her that night.

 

Ending up wandering the street at two in the morning, with an almost painful erection, while looking for the closest non-stop shop to restock for the _one thing_ that is his responsibility to keep an eye on – that is one of the gravest trials Daiki has had to endure in his entire life.

 

;

 

**#20: Green.**

 

The first time he touches her boobs they are 12 and still green to the concepts of sex, passion and the like.

 

He does it because he’s curious what it feels like.

 

It’s kind of disappointing, because she’s twelve and she hasn’t got much to offer in that department.

 

The next time he touches her boobs they’re 17, and still have some maturing to do—mentally, physically, sexually—but they have both ripened enough to be curious about the opposite gender and open to the idea of sexual experimenting together.

 

Because it’s _him_ , she doesn’t mind the embarrassment of having someone touch her so intimately. She knows she can trust herself with him, regardless how green they both are to this sort of activities.

 

(And, she has to admit, she feels a strong sense of accomplishment and that she’s taken revenge for her twelve-year-old self when he spends so much time kissing, licking, fondling her ample breasts—now an object of great fascination to the seventeen-year-old Daiki.)

 

;

 

**#21: Head.**

 

The first time she lets her mouth venture south, he doesn’t last very long.

 

Any of the subsequent times she does it doesn’t end with him lasting much longer either.

 

There’s something in the way the warm, moist tightness of her feels when wrapped around his cock that makes him lose all reason.

 

When she hums around him and the vibrations of the sound flow through every single sensitive nerve along his length, he can’t stop himself from reaching his peak too soon.

 

But what gets to him every time—every single time—is the sight she makes when he allows himself to look down while she does this.

 

The sensual and deeply erotic expression she dons on while she hollows out her cheeks and allows her head to bob along the length of his cock, sucking, licking, kissing…!

 

Just the mere sight of her delicious lips wrapped around his erection, his shaft disappearing into her mouth – it gets to him every time.

 

;

 

**#22: Hollow.**

 

Occasionally, when he royally pisses her off, or goes way over the line, she screams and shrieks and curses him until her throat is sore.

 

More often than not, if he still refuses to do as she insists, she threatens him with the “no sex for a month” thing, ever flawless in knowing how to deal with him and what exactly she can say that will deal the most damage.

 

The first time she does, he’s honestly a bit scared.

 

He’s quite sure she can go on a lot longer than him without the sex.

 

Around the second week, he starts working out a lot more than usual (to deal with the pent up frustration, _thank you very much for that, Satsuki_ ). He spends a lot of time walking around half-naked in their apartment, beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his face and trekking down his body tantalizingly, outlining his perfectly toned muscles to a bewitched spectator.

 

His way of dealing with the predicament unwittingly makes him much too compelling for her to be able to keep her hands off of him.

 

He’s relieved to find out then that her threats of that sort are quite hollow.

 

(And, frankly, it’s very reassuring and conscience-soothing for him to know that he isn’t the only fiend in this relationship. As it turns out, he is just the more honest lecher out of the two of them).

 

;

 

**#23: Honour.**

 

Anyone who knew anything about Momoi Satsuki knew for a fact that she was a very capable, independent woman.

 

She was like that because she liked to take care of the things she had to deal with on her own.

 

Regardless of the hardships that came with her decisions to bear her burdens herself.

 

No matter how difficult things got, she always insisted on handling them on her own. Especially when she made a mess that had to be fixed – she almost never accepted help for cases like that.

 

She preferred to take a chair and take down the pot from the topmost shelf rather than ask her boyfriend or any of her other monstrously huge male friends to do it for her.

 

She preferred to exhaust all the plausible possibilities of why an appliance refused to work before taking it to a mechanic.

 

The list went on and on.

 

Daiki was so used to her doing everything on her own—even when he could do it faster and better for her—that he stopped insisting after a while.

 

When she was hopping like a rabbit, trying to reach a book on the topmost shelf in the library, he only queried in passing if she wanted him to help her with that. When she was trying to force a jar open (and failing hard at it), he offered to do it instead only because politeness (and the redness of her face from the effort she exerted) demanded it.

 

This was the reason why receiving requests from Satsuki was a rare occurrence in and of itself.

 

It was also why he had vowed to himself that he would never deny her anything she asked, and even if it was impossible to fulfil, he’d do his best to come as close to achieving it as humanly possible.

 

Considering that he was the one with a greater sex drive from the two of them, kinky requests were even rarer. Not to mention several times more urgent and important by Daiki’s standards.

 

So whenever her kisses started getting hotter, her hands friskier on his body, her tongue trailing along the column of his neck, she had his full attention. When she purred out that she required his assistance with getting where she needed to be, he spared no effort to do his utmost best at bringing her there.

 

Being the one she turned to when she was feeling playful and horny was an honour he could never take for granted.

 

He made sure she was aware of that by being especially thorough as he brought her over the edge.

 

;

 

**#24: Hope.**

 

When they’re in the heat of the moment, she thoroughly enjoys (and makes sure he knows she does) the attention he lavishes the column of her neck with.

 

She loves the ardent way he kisses her, her neck, the side of her jaw, the shell of her ear.

 

She loves it because when he does it, it feels like he is worshipping every single bit of her. It makes her feel adored, cared for, _desired_.

 

The mornings after their heated escapades, though, she usually finds herself hoping against hope that none of her co-workers will notice the hickeys she can’t cover up with some crafty method (like a scarf or turtle-neck).

 

;

 

**#25: Light.**

 

He’d always been curious what her reaction to alcohol would be, and he immediately seizes the chance to get her drunk the very same night she turns twenty.

 

He finds much to his amusement that she’s the biggest lightweight he has seen in his life, and that booze makes her all pouty, clingy and overall childish like a kid.

 

His mirth at his finding is immeasurable – high and mighty Satsuki, Ms Adult, turning into a big baby when she has a few too many. Just priceless!

 

But that’s not even the best part about how her body reacts to alcoholic influence.

 

His favourite part, by far, is how touchy-feely and needy she gets, her hands starting wandering his body in provocative ways, taking charge in initiating a moment of intimacy for once.

 

Her own body having become oversensitive to each and every touch of his thanks to the alcohol. The drinks she’s had turn her insatiable, wanton, wild.

 

She never understands why he seems to enjoy drinking with her so much when she obviously can’t hold her liqueur. Still, she never questions him – she doesn’t need to understand it in order to enjoy it, after all.

 

;

 

**#26: Lost.**

 

They’re both strong, opinionated and _very stubborn_ people. They always were, and they always would be. They’d known about those traits about each other from long before they’d started dating—seeing as how they spent a large amount of time being simply friends.

 

This led to them having frequent quarrels about anything and everything. All those arguments ended up with both of them pouting.

 

Yet Daiki finds it somewhat unfair that whenever she wanted to bend him to her will, all she had to do was start acting just a bit apologetic, kissing his lips and jaw, letting her nose ghost over the column of his neck while she rubbed circles in his abdomen and letting her fingers wander under his shirt.

 

It’s all it takes for his wild imagination to take flight—of all the things he wanted to do with her, _to_ her, before he catches himself and reminds himself that _no_ , he won’t because he is still mad at her, damn it!

 

But then she starts murmuring apologies she doesn’t mean, pouting cutely as she looks up at him, placing kisses on his chest and her fingers descending towards the hem of his pants when he knows this is yet another battle that he will have lost.

 

He knows a lost cause when he sees one, but the sight and _feel_ of her hand stroking his length through his clothes is prize enough for his surrender.

 

;

 

**#27: Metal.**

 

He’d had his reservations with the handcuffs when she first dangled them in front of his eyes.

 

He’s also not very keen on them the moment she locks them around his wrists and through the bars of her bedpost.

 

He dislikes with _great intensity_ the fact he can’t reach out and touch her enthrallingly bouncing boobs as she rides him to ecstasy.

 

Yet he has to admit – there’s a certain thrill to letting her have full control over his body, to allow her to have her way with him as she pleases.

 

The acute wrist pain he has to deal with after she finally frees him makes his mind already kick into gear as to when and how he can get her to have a taste of her own medicine.

 

Because something tells him he’ll like much more the sight of her bound underneath him, completely at his mercy, flushed, naked and panting, _begging_ him to give her release, than he enjoyed the feeling of the cold metal digging into his skin.

 

And that he plans to thoroughly enjoy, when that time comes.

 

;

 

**#28: New.**

 

She finds it a bit staggering how he can be completely unmotivated in pretty much every other area in his life, lacking energy to invest in just about anything, but when it comes to their bedroom activities, he’s always so surprisingly invested and… _innovative._

 

Sometimes the experiments he makes just end up whisking her breath away.

 

(Especially when his latest new _trick_ , whatever it is at the time, ends up making her feel _so right_ so soon—kudos to the merciful lord who blessed women with the capability of multiple orgasms.)

 

;

 

**#29: Old.**

 

It was the oldest trick in the book, seriously.

 

She could understand that in her mind.

 

He was the type of mischievous bastard who would resort to anything as long as it helped him get his neck out of trouble—where he was prone to stick it in the first place.

 

She understood that, and the fact he had pissed her off immensely with failing to do as she’d repeatedly reminded him had made him jump into action now.

 

He was bad at apologizing, so instead he always resorted to other means of making up for his misdeeds. He was no good at appeasing her anger verbally, so he always looked for ways to do so otherwise.

 

She _understood that_ , okay?!

 

But there’s _no way_ she can just keep a poker face on when his hands snake around her waist, pulling her into his gentle embrace while he trails tender, open-mouthed kisses along the column of her neck.

 

There’s no way she can keep her mind stuck on how annoying he is when his hands are softly working out the tension knots in her shoulders.

 

She has to be made of stone to be able to protest when his palms start rubbing soothing circles in her shoulder blades and back, running along the length of her arms, down the perfect curves of her sides and hips.

 

She should be angry with him, but all thoughts of their petty fight flee her when his breathing is heavy in her earlobe as his tongue flicks out to lick at the shell of her ear, one of his hands kneading her breast and being the sole reason she is still capable of standing upright in front of the kitchen counter while his other hand is under the hem of her panties.

 

It’s the oldest trick in the book to distract her so as to lessen his verdict; but when his fingers are plunging in and out of her feverishly, his digits covered with her thick essence, accompanied by the obscene wet sounds of his ministrations and both their panting for breath, Satsuki really can’t bring herself to mind how they got to this point.

 

;

 

**#30: Peace.**

 

Contrary to what people probably believed if they saw how wild he could be on court, Daiki doesn’t enjoy loudness of any kind.

 

He’s a guy who values his peace above all, his rest even more, and whose sleep is sacred.

 

For this reason, the fact that Satsuki can be very loud, her voice grating and nagging, tearing him away from his much sought-after peace did not earn points in her favour.

 

He hates it when she takes it upon herself to raise the volume of her voice, as though that will better make him see things the way she did. He always does all he can to keep her from reaching near-hysteria, because he values his peace and quiet very much.

 

The absolutely _only_ time he actually enjoys— _strives_ —to make her scream as loud as she can, is when they are tangled in bed together.

 

That is the only place where he actually puts serious effort into bringing her voice to that stringent, keening tone that he adores hearing. It’s the only time when he feels accomplished while she makes his ears ring with her vociferousness.

 

It’s somewhat curious that someone who values his peace as much as Daiki does becomes so bent on outdoing himself every time, more and more, just for the sake of letting his girl react louder and stronger to his ministrations over her body.

 

But what could he say? Peace came in all shapes and forms, and on rare occasions, it came with a loud, wanton exclamation of his name.

 

;

 

**#31: Poison.**

 

To her, his existence starts to become like a toxin.

 

He’s a dangerous poison that somehow got under her skin, started flowing in her veins through a wound she never noticed having.

 

She never noticed his presence, never thought much of him, until he is all she can think about.

 

He’s on her mind the entire time—in all his unfairly handsome glory, running, jumping, walking, _breathing_. She watches him when he’s at practice, in matches, and she commits his movements to memory without knowing it.

 

Her mind drinks it all in. Every last detail.

 

And then, when she’s alone, she dreams of him in situations she’s never seen him in. But her dreams of him are of a Daiki that is so _him_ , so authentic, that it’s hard to tell if she’s really only making it up.

 

She starts having dreams of him kissing her senseless, pressing her hard against the mattress of her bed, his rock-solid build pinning her down.

 

She has dreams of how his fingers caress her face and sides gently before busying themselves with her ample breasts she knows he would love to touch freely.

 

She dreams of how he’ll relieve her of her panties before he pushes his erect shaft into her, driving in and out of her roughly, swiftly, mercilessly, until she’s left breathless, gasping for air and gripping at his shoulders until she comes undone underneath him.

 

She has those dreams more and more frequently. The more often she sees them, the less she resists them. At first they come at night, but as his poison is potent and leads her to fantasizing about those dreams as well.

 

He has no idea how he affects her. He has no clue that he’s her poison, polluting the sanity of her mind and clarity of her reason, making her body burn with desire, with need for his attention.

 

He will never know that everything about him has her touching herself at night, his name tumbling out of her lips in a choked whisper as she brings herself over the edge.

 

;

 

**#32: Pretty.**

 

He knows he already has her insanely riled up.

 

She’s moaning loudly as he pounds into her while holding her up against him, cupping the perfect globes of her ass in his large hands. His mouth is open, clamping down on her neck, licking, suckling, kissing, as he continues moving against her relentlessly.

 

When he lets his gaze wander up briefly, his eyes widen, and she feels him pulse inside her—a sensation that makes her release another throaty moan.

 

Before she can understand what is happening, he is manoeuvring her around, so that she has her back to him now.

 

He re-enters her quickly, and as her head jolts up from the feeling of him filling her up again, she gets an eyeful of the sight they make while they’re tangled so intimately in their reflection of the hotel’s vanity mirror.

 

“Look how pretty you are, all flushed and needy like this, Satsuki—what a bad girl…” he says in a sultry whisper in her ear, as he continues thrusting into her without pause.

 

Overwhelmed by the lewdness and eroticism of being able to see her fiancé take her like this, she realizes that she has never experienced a more intense orgasm than the one she has then.

 

It makes her wonder if this makes her a weird woman—to get off on watching their impassioned lovemaking, as though from a third person’s perspective.

 

;

 

**#33: Rain.**

 

Clouds have the unique ability of sucking all the strength right out of Satsuki.

 

On days when it’s raining, it’s next to impossible to drag her out of bed unless she has some really, _really_ urgent business to tend to.

 

She’s lucky that her boyfriend always feels sluggish and tired, and he gladly seizes any chance he has for being lazy, opting to keep her company in bed instead of having to deal with tedious chores like cleaning or doing the laundry on his own.

 

There aren’t enough words in any language to describe accordingly how glad Satsuki is for her beloved’s lazy streak in these situations, because Daiki’s warm bare skin underneath her own is the best pillow she can ever have.

 

The sound of his even, rhythmic heartbeat under her ear, mixed with the gentle pelt of the rain drops against the windowpane, never fails to become the most irresistible lullaby in the world to her drowsy mind.

 

;

 

**#34: Regret.**

 

Every day of her second year of high school she regrets bitterly not having chased off those first year girls fawning over Dai-chan that fateful day.

 

If she had, those blubbering idiots wouldn’t have told him how great he looked while playing topless. He wouldn’t have started showing off his ridiculously well sculpted chest every chance he got, and she wouldn’t have become so painfully aware of him.

 

She wouldn’t have any reason to have her eyes following him closely, drinking in his perfection, his every movement, every twitch of his toned muscles.

 

When her own fingers stop being enough to satisfy her lingering lust after his topless practice sessions, she starts considering, a, murdering those morons, b, saying something incredibly stupid (“Stop stripping, you moron! I can’t focus on practice because of those abs of yours!”), or, c, doing something even stupider.

 

Like, for example, pulling him down by his bare neck and kissing him senseless, making sure to push her tongue in her mouth at some point, just to make sure to make it a lasting memory for both of them.

 

Torn, dissatisfied and frustrated as hell, she decides to settle for whichever option came first, really.

 

;

 

**#35: Roses.**

 

Her female co-workers talk animatedly about their relationships, and about all the romantic things their significant others do for them.

 

She listens and gives an impressed hum every now and then, blinking her beautiful magenta eyes back at them.

 

And when they ask her if she’s ever experienced something like that, she doesn’t hesitate the least to shake her head in a truthful denial.

 

Her co-workers never fail to be surprised by the fact she has stayed for over ten years in a relationship that hasn’t the slightest bit of romanticism involved.

 

Their claims get Satsuki thinking, sometimes. Sure, Dai-chan isn’t a guy for roses, red wine and singing praises in her name. He doesn’t sing for her, and he doesn’t write poems glorifying her features or their relationship.

 

But that doesn’t really matter to her in the least.

 

It doesn’t because all those romantic fools who don’t really understand what love is about come and go from her co-workers’ lives, while she continues being together with Dai-chan. She sees those girls disappointed from shallow loves and dishonest romantics.

 

She supposes that yes, to other people, her relationship probably seems completely devoid of fairy tale-like romance.

 

It’s probably true, too, since the most romantic thing Daiki will allow is spooning against her bare back, his naked profile melding perfectly into the curves of her body as he fell asleep with his breath fanning against her neck.

 

But to Satsuki, roses, poems and words of devotion are not what she needs.

 

All she needs is to continue cuddling with the same person, night after night, sharing his bed, his heart and his life, roses, serenades and fairy tale romance falling short of the importance of feeling his warm presence pressing into her back as she drifts off to blissful sleep.

 

;

 

**#36: Secret.**

 

There are some women, Satsuki knows, who don’t feel secure unless they get verbal confirmation for their lover’s feelings.

 

And, to some degree, she can understand why it’s so wonderful to get to hear those words from the most beloved lips in the world – she really does.

 

At the same time, she doesn’t mind at all the fact she will probably never hear Daiki utter any words of devotion like that to her.

 

She knows he’s no good at dealing with complex things, complex feelings even more so. Putting all those experiences into words is practically impossible for him, so she doesn’t expect it. She doesn’t lament it.

 

It’s okay that he’ll never tell her he loves her, because the way he feels about her is his most ill-kept secret.

 

She doesn’t need him _saying_ it in order to _feel_ it.

 

She feels it in every caress he gives to her. She feels it in every kiss the rains on her form as he undresses her, as he pleasures her until her throat is hoarse.

 

She can feel it in every movement of his body against hers, every single stroke and every touch.

 

She feels it in the entirety of his pulsing heat, as he fills her to the brim.

 

He handles her as though she is something impossibly precious and fragile, and when he devotes himself to making her feel good, it’s like he’s worshipping an earthly goddess.

 

It’s okay that he never voices aloud that he loves her. It’s no secret.

 

Not when his lips, tongue, fingers and whole being scream it to her.

 

;

 

**#37: Snakes.**

 

She complains a lot about boys and how stupid they can be sometimes.

 

But for all their idiocy, boys are at least honest and/or transparent with their intentions or the way they act.

 

Girls, on the other hand, are a lot like snakes: they slither around you, they go hissing their gossip about you behind your back, and they hope to turn others on you with their poisonous blather.

 

Satsuki doesn’t really care what the jealous snakes think or say about her or Dai-chan, but she _is_ endlessly amused by the looks on their faces when she rubs them into how great her relationship with the ace truly is.

 

She flaunts how little she minds others guessing at things that are none of their business, and how she’s always ready to shed some light on how things really are, instead of keeping them guessing all the time.

 

She boasts immodestly that yes, he does appreciate (rather loudly sometimes, too) the _special services_ she sometimes rewards him with after practice, and yes, although the size of her chest is a bit burdensome on her shoulders, she puts up with it without a peep.

 

She puts up with it, because her man is a breast man so you won’t believe the kind of stuff he’s into doing to and with her boobs, or how divine those things _feel_ when he does them.

 

She is laughing internally when she gets to: “Aw, how kind of you to fret about it, but there’s really no need to – Dai-chan always makes sure I enjoy our time together just as much as he does, so there’s no need to worry about whether he manages to get me off or not, thank you very much. Basketball is not the only area where he’s exceptionally talented, fear not.”

 

Girls are a lot like snakes, Satsuki believes.

 

Especially in the way they slither away, hissing amongst each other, after she shows them who’s boss.

 

;

 

**#38: Snow.**

 

The only kinds of snow Satsuki _likes_ are the snow in pictures and the snow she can see from the sanctuary of her window when she has nowhere she needs to go while it’s falling outside.

 

Sure, it makes things seem fairy tale-like, it’s pretty and easy on the eyes.

 

But it’s also cold, wet and downright _unpleasant_ to plough your way through when it has piled up in ridiculously huge amounts in front of your door and buried your car.

 

Daiki, on the other hand, isn’t only entirely unbothered by the white menace, but he also enjoys immensely goofing around in it. Always had, as a matter of fact.

 

Snowball fights, making snowmen, angels in the snow—you name it, he adores it. With an almost child-like passion, too. As long as it had anything to do with messing around in the snow, he’s all in.

 

She doesn’t understand where he gets all that fervour and she dissuades it.

 

But every now and then his enthusiasm will become extremely contagious, and she will end up spending half an hour or so frolicking in the white fluffiness with him.

 

She always feels sorry later, because regardless how much fun she finds it while they’re out playing together, her frozen extremities are anything _but_ fun.

 

Her fingers are so numb she can’t move them. Her thighs are so cold they’re like ice. Her feet are so frozen she doesn’t feel them like her own anymore. Her face hurts from the biting cold. Her nose is practically an ice cube sitting atop her face.

 

She’s so susceptible to the negative temperatures it’s kind of ridiculous.

 

With time, though, she learnt how she could be okay despite the cold, and despite her temporary insanities, humouring Daiki’s love for the snow.

 

It’s okay, because she’ll white and gripe about it, until he feels bad.

 

She’ll complain until he takes it upon himself, once they’re in the comfort of their home, to warm her up.

 

He’ll cradle her face gently, his warm palms atop her frozen cheeks transferring heat to her body.

 

He’ll rain little kisses all over her forehead, her chin, her cheeks and nose, until they stop feeling like someone else’s, the tingling sensation his ministrations send down her spine being very much her own.

 

He’ll rub circles into her feet, until it gets the blood running into her extremities again.

 

He’ll caress his way up to her calves, and then her thighs, slightly alarmed at how cold her flesh there feels, prompting him to be even more thorough with the way he kneads his way up her legs.

 

By the time he redeems himself for turning her into an icicle outside, he’s already raised her body’s temperature so high she feels like she might just melt like snow from the way her loins and body burn with aching need for him.

 

;

 

**#39: Solid.**

 

The first time she touches him when he is aroused, she’s taken aback by how solid he feels in her hand.

 

Even though his skin is so smooth and soft and hot there, he’s so hard she can almost swear that there’s no way for _that_ to be made possible by simple flesh and blood.

 

“All credit goes to you for me being like this right now, so you should take pride in knowing that,” he says with a wolfish grin, leaning in to whisper in the shell of her ear.

 

His commentary makes it impossible for Satsuki to keep the heat from spreading across her cheeks. There is another wave of warmth, though, much more dangerous and tantalizing, and it floods the pit of her stomach, some of it spilling a little into the fabric of her panties.

 

She can’t wait to see what else there is about his body that she has never known before.

 

;

 

**#40: Spring.**

 

He’s probably one of the biggest perverts around for thinking this way, but Daiki has a thing for screwing his girlfriend six ways to next Sunday on her bed.

 

There’s just something about the creaking of the springs underneath their constantly shifting bodies, and how the sound mixes with her low moans, breathy pants and strangled gasping versions of his name that is better than music to his ears.

 

It’s a symphony that gets him going even more, and he thrusts harder and faster into her, causing the creaking of the springs of her bed to escalate, eager to hear more of the sweet obscenity of their frenzied lovemaking.

 

;

 

**#41: Stable.**

 

As mentally unhinged as he may seem to onlookers when he’s in the heat of the moment on the court, Daiki is actually the stable one in their relationship.

 

Just like any girl, Satsuki is very emotional – to the point that she’s sometimes a wreck, and whenever she is, he’s the one she goes to cling on to.

 

She cries on his shoulder and whines to him until she feels better. He’s always so calm, his stability so unshakeable, that she can’t help but feel reassured whenever he holds her to him. It calms her down, and reaffirms that everything would be okay.

 

Dai-chan is the stable one in their relationship, so whenever he comes to her, all shaky limbs, wavering voice and way too liberated hands over her body, she never resists him.

 

Maybe some would say that his moment of emotional turmoil doesn’t warrant sex as a solution, and perhaps they would be right for themselves.

 

But whenever Daiki needs comfort, she offers it to him in the best way he knows to seek it.

 

Because if anything was enough to shake him this much, there’s no way she can turn him away.

 

;

 

**#42: Strange.**

 

Being a figure of authority is very important when one grows up surrounded by boys while being a girl.

 

Becoming such a figure somewhat centres on being on top of the situation, no matter what said situation might entail.

 

Keeping one’s cool at all times is crucial to this end.

 

Thus, Satsuki has grown up being a person very much aware of herself, and her surroundings. She always makes it a point of hers to be poised, cool and not to betray too much emotion on her face if something catches her off-guard, or scares her, or worries her.

 

It becomes second nature to her.

 

So, of course, whenever it becomes impossible for her to keep her voice from shaking, or cracking, she notices. She notices and feels embarrassed, because she has allowed a lapse like that in the first place.

 

But whenever her lapses involve _him_ , there’s no way for her to contain the situation before it spins out of control.

 

Because whenever his ministrations over her body make her voice crack, or waver, it only serves to fuel him to try further, harder, to make her poker face evaporate.

 

She believes the way her voice sounds when his fingers enter her sounds strange. The way she gasps loudly when he sucks hard on the sensitive flesh on her neck is embarrassing. And the way her voice shakes, along with her entire body, when he rams himself into her is beyond description.

 

She thinks he makes her sound strange. It’s odd, and new, and embarrassing.

 

Yet she doesn’t entirely mind not having full control over the situation for once, when he makes her come undone with a stringent, loud moan, with a voice that is much like her own.

 

;

 

**#43: Summer.**

 

Summer means heat.

 

Heat means disgusting stickiness—a _constant_ feeling of it—and when she feels that way, she really prefers not to let herself be easily cajoled in bed and any kind of shows of intimacy.

 

Being too touchy-feely in this kind of weather can make for some gross experiences, she steadfastly believes.

 

Daiki, however, keeps insisting that he actually enjoys very much the salty taste of her skin as he licks and kisses his way from her collarbones up the column of her neck. He claims he savours the dampness of her hair as he nuzzles his nose against her temple while he discreetly nudges her legs apart. He tells her he finds arousing the scent of her body, pressing his growing erection against her inner thigh as if to prove his point.

 

She wishes she could stand her ground better, because she feels _dirty and repulsive_ , and she doesn’t want to soil him, too.

 

But when he starts making use of his deft hands on her body, she knows the battle is already lost even before she surrenders herself to his will with a needy, breathless sigh.

 

;

 

**#44: Taboo.**

 

When one spends a long enough time with a person, they come to learn which topics are taboo in the presence of said person.

 

For Daiki and Satsuki, the other’s presence in their life is pretty much a given, something they start taking for granted after a while.

 

As such, Satsuki knows perfectly well which things are absolute taboo for her to say, or fling in his face. But in her anger, sometimes, she forgoes this, and does it regardless of being aware how bad an idea it is.

 

Daiki’s reaction is instant, always volatile. Their fights, whenever she says something she knows she really _shouldn’t_ , are the most violent, and the most difficult to apologize for her.

 

It’s hard to convince him to forgive her, and every time she mentions a taboo in his presence, she feels repentant afterwards.

 

She knows that she’s lucky he finds it in himself, despite all his high-and-mightiness, his high-handedness and arrogance, to forgive her, regardless how many times she loses her temper on him, saying things just to punish him.

 

Because that’s really what it is—her verbal lash outs like that against him are her cruel form of punishing him when he does something she particularly disagrees with.

 

Yet he loves her—she knows this—and he always forgives her.

 

That doesn’t mean that he doesn’t take it upon himself to punish her in turn afterwards.

 

When they’re in bed together after one of these fights, making up for all that’s been said and done, Daiki is especially rough with her, especially merciless.

 

He works her up to a certain high, only to leave her hanging there, his eyes cruel and cold as he looks down at her from his position atop of her.

 

He teases her until her complaints get physical, clawing on his back in an urge to just do it already. When he does eventually enter her, his thrust is sudden and brisk. He gives her no time to catch her breath after he’s knocked the wind out of her, his movements sharp, deep and rough. He goes at his own pace, ignoring her pleas for change or tampering, no matter how she whines or mewls, begging him to do this or that.

 

He doesn’t hurt her, but he makes sure that his ministrations will leave marks on her porcelain skin in the morning. He doesn’t outright punish her, but the way he slams against her is much more brutal, much more unconcerned with her pleasure than his own.

 

It’s probably odd, and she should probably feel repentant for making him feel and act like this, but instead these moments make her tingle with a different kind of passion, a peculiar shiver running down her spine whenever that merciless look steals across Daiki’s face.

 

She should probably be alarmed at the possibility of a rather unsettling fetish of hers, but there is something about the way he chooses to punish her whenever she’s done him wrong that arouses Satsuki in a way nothing else ever does.

 

;

 

**#45: Ugly.**

 

What few people probably realize is that even after they get together and move in with each other, that doesn’t mean that their life together is all sunshine and butterflies.

 

They still get in arguments, and they still fight, just like any other couple. And sometimes, just sometimes, their fights get especially vicious.

 

When an argument gets really ugly and out of control, they are both stubborn and refusing to back down. They’re still young and pig-headed, their blood still boiling in their veins, still a bit too bent on standing their ground when it comes to it.

 

During those ugly fights where they both end up storming off in opposite directions, fuming, seething, cursing, Satsuki gets scared once she’s on her own for more than several minutes.

 

She’s scared because she knows Daiki best, and she’s afraid during every one of their vicious fights that at the end of it, he’ll come to her and tell her he’s tired of this, tired of her, too, and that he doesn’t want to put up with their relationship anymore. He’ll tell her he doesn’t feel like putting up with her and all her nonsense, because all it does is throw him off.

 

So every time he comes back to her, still pouting and not entirely at peace, but knowing better than to keep antagonizing her (doing the mature thing for once and standing down) Satsuki always clings to his frame like her life depends on it.

 

She kisses him senseless, yearning, adoring, scared that should she let go he will slip between her fingers.

 

He accepts her caresses generously, believing them to be her way to apology for having reacted the way she has earlier, forgiving her in a heartbeat.

 

What she doesn’t realize is that despite how ugly their arguments get, and how great the make-up sex is afterwards, Daiki will never tire of her, of them, because he can’t live without her – just the same as she can’t without him.

 

;

 

**#46: War.**

 

Whenever they get into a semi-conscious tug-of-war over who gets a larger part of the covers (it’s a mistake having one comforter for both of them to begin with, but Daiki folds when she gives him that puppy dog eyed look he’s powerless against), Daiki and Satsuki more often than not end up wrestling over ownership of the cover.

 

The longer the competition stretches, the more heated they become. The more time they fight each other over it, the more the entire deal escalates.

 

What has started out as an innocent enough tug-of-war ends up as a fight for dominance over the other, pushing, pulling, grinding into one another.

 

Usually, after such episodes, the covers they start out fighting for spend the rest of the night kicked off at their feet as the two become a lot more preoccupied with each other, touching, tugging, kissing, sucking and biting.

 

;

 

**#47: Water.**

 

Water, Daiki believes, has a very cunning effect on his girlfriend’s body.

 

It makes her regally pale skin glisten tastefully in a mesmerizing fashion that makes him want to run his tongue all over her entire body.

 

It makes her beautiful hair clump together and cling to her pretty face, framing her features in a way that makes him want to hold on to her and never let go.

 

But, worst of all, when it’s soaking her clothes or bathing suit, it makes the fabric cling to her curves in a way that makes fighting down a raging erection very difficult (even for a man with self-control as impressive as his), rendering a beach trip together next to impossible—and that’s really _such a shame_.

 

;

 

**#48: Welcome.**

 

Daiki’s job is the kind that doesn’t have him absent from home too often.

 

But every now and then, there will be some meeting, or some training that needs to be done, and he will have to go away for a couple of days or more.

 

Now, he’s no child, so of course he’s perfectly fine in the time he’s away, even if he’s on his own.

 

Satsuki has had her doubts in the years they’ve been together that he’s actually capable of taking care of himself without her, but the truth is he can do it if he wants to.

 

He just usually doesn’t want to.

 

Regardless of the reasons for his absence, and the length of its duration, it always takes Daiki a while to feel back home once he returns.

 

He appreciates the way Satsuki welcomes him back at the door with a bright smile, and the kiss she places upon his lips. He buries his face in her beautiful hair when he embraces her at the threshold, taking in deep whiffs of what home feels like again.

 

He showers and changes into his comfortable, stay-at-home clothes, and some of the tension siphons out of him.

 

They eat together, watch some TV, make some senseless conversation about how his trip has been, joking around about how much they missed each other. And with just that, his night is already a lot better than the ones he’s spent away.

 

But it’s only after he’s safely tucked under the covers with her, tongue and lips roaming the perfect curves of her body, hands wandering and breath short with enthrallment, that he finally feels like things are falling back into their rightful places.

 

Home will always be home, and it will always be the best place for Daiki to be.

 

But it’s only after he pushes with a sharp thrust into her core, burying himself to the hilt in her familiar, wonderful warmth that Daiki truly feels like he’s back home.

 

It’s only when her inner walls are clamping down on him in that torturously sweet way that pushes him over the edge and into an ocean of bliss that he truly feels welcomed back.

 

;

 

**#49: Winter.**

 

Winter is the one season Satsuki feels the more conflicted about.

 

All throughout her younger years, she’s gone from loving it, through hating it, to abhorring it thoroughly.

 

She doesn’t remember much about the times when she used to love it, but she poignantly remembers how she came to hate it. It’s cold, wet, glum and altogether unpleasant.

 

However, the older she gets, the more she starts thinking that, although it’s unpleasant as a season outside, it makes for a great excuse to keep staying in bed, or demanding that Daiki do something to warm her up.

 

Whenever she starts wriggling her way closer to him under the comforter, letting her hands have free reign over his flawless body, if he even thinks of complaining about her forwardness (he rarely ever does, but it happens, with how frisky she gets in winter, regardless of what he’s up to in the meantime) she always has the excuse of feeling cold, or depressed because of the cold, and won’t you just cooperate already, Dai-chan?

 

She’s gone through many different phases when it comes to her feelings for winter, but by the time she’s an adolescent, Satsuki finds that maybe it’s not all that bad, if it gives her reason to stay in bed longer, huddled up in the all-encompassing warmth of her boyfriend’s embrace.

 

;

 

**#50: Wood.**

 

There are many reasons why Daiki loves his girlfriend.

 

There are so many, in fact, that it would be impossible for him to cite every single one of them, even if he wanted to.

 

Still, one of the best things about sharing an apartment—and, respectively, a bed—with her, came with the fact that he never again needed to fret even if he had an especially severe case of morning wood.

 

Regardless of how mismatched their drives were every now and then, he could always count on her lending him a helping hand in his dire times of need.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel ridiculously proud of myself for finally completing this thing. o.o Probably because I started writing it at the same time as “Wayward Emotions”, lol. Anyway, I hope it made for an enjoyable read. :3 Feedback, kudos, comments always incredibly appreciated and fueling!


End file.
